bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zadron
Zadron is a Vortixx mercenary who specialises in assassination, often in the pay of the servants of Makuta. Biography Pre-RPG Zadron soon earned himself a reputation as one of (if not the best of) Mata Nui's best assassins. His services were not restricted to the darker forces of Mata Nui, however - anyone could hire him, if they could pay. Aexias' Bounty While in Po-Koro, Zadron noticed a bounty on the head of his fellow assassin, Aexias. He tracked her to Ko-Wahi , where she was attacked by several opportunistic mercenaries. Zadron helped to dispel them, incapacitating one. He then accompanied her, with two Toa, to Le-Wahi . They hatched a plan (with Zadron's motives unclear) to fake her assassination, and split the reward between the two of them. One in Le-Koro, once they reached the main square, Zadron appeared to attack and stab her. In fact, just before his Radius Blade pierced her armour, he retracted it. He then carried her apparently lifeless body out of the Koro. Having placed her down in a tree, he advised her to lay low while he claimed the reward. She agreed, and they went their separate ways. Zadron arrived back at Le-Koro just in time to save Echelon from a deadly fall. He then carried the unconscious Dark Toa to safety. NEX After following Echelon for a time and dealing with spies (during which time he also observed Odhran and Xxeth's fight), Zadron left for Onu-Koro to claim the bounty. Having easily convinced the Matoran crime boss, he took the widgets. Soon, however, he was approached by a Turaga who went by the name of Nex, and was gathering murderers and assassins into a shadowy organisation. Swayed by the promise of power more than wealth, Zadron accepted. His first target was his fellow Vortixx Grurlen, whom he tracked down to Ga-Koro and killed quickly and easily, leaving a tablet carved with the letters 'NEX' on the corpse. His next assignment was somewhat trickier; the self-styled Baron Stabbington. Zadron ambushed him in a Po-Wahi rock cleft, and the Toa of Plasma came very close to accidentally killing Zadron before he'd even attempted the assassination. However, Zadron reacted quickly and was able to first sever one of his arms with his energy rifle, and kill him with a thrown dagger. Zadron claimed the Toa's mask, and left another tablet on the corpse. Thedar Chronn On returning to Nex, Zadron was told of the interference of Dark C Investigations. Zadron helped the other members of Nex to develop a plan to kill Chronn, as an example and warning. Zadron suggested that rather than openly attacking him, they should make sure they did it quietly, as an unseen foe invokes more fear than one in the open. As Nex attempted to divert the attention of Incommodo and Arkrak, Chronn's employees, Zadron infiltrated the agency with the intention of assassinating Chronn himself. However, Incommodo teleported in, and Arkrak followed, attempting to engage the Vortixx. Zadron fought the two for a while, wounding Arkrak's arm and inadvertently setting several objects on fire with his energy rifle. This gave Nex time to enter, and attempt to crush Incommodo's throat using his Iron powers. The fight progressed into Chronn's room, where Incommodo stuck the assassins to the ceiling. Nex was still able to crush Chronn's throat, and Zadron disabled Arkrak's other arm, before Nightning intervened. Zadron and Nex convinced Nightning that they were innocent and Incommodo was the true assassin; the Toa of Lightning then went to Turaga Whenua's hut as his friend Dreenan took Chronn to a medic, where a brace was placed in his throat to keep it from collapsing. As Incommodo and Arkrak began to play word games and another Toa appeared who was not so easily fooled, Zadron slipped away (but Nex was forced to stay in the room). Zadron went straight to the medic's hut where Chronn was. The medic was out, but Chronn was conscious enough to see Zadron standing over him. Chronn told him to tell Nex that he 'didn't sign up for this'. Zadron did not answer. He took a pair of tongs from a nearby table and used them to dislodge the brace in Chronn's throat, so that it would no longer support his throat and instead choke him. Appearance and Tools Zadron is tall, lean, and black-and-silver-armoured. He has a thin, sharp-featured face with orange eyes. His long fingers are clawlike in appearance. He often wears a hooded black cloak when in villages to avoid detection. Zadron's signature weapons are the retractable Radius Blades on his forearms. These blades are about two feet long when fully extended, and extend from small devices on the backs of his forearms (thus the name Radius, after the bone). He also sports a shoulder-mounted energy rifle, daggers, knives, and a thin black sword (which he often wields with the blade pointing down). Abilities and Traits Zadron is cold, calculating and very, VERY good at what he does. His mind is as sharp as his many blades, and he is extremely stealthy and fast. He is so stealthy, in fact, that in shadows he is almost undetectable, and moves like a ghost. He is very ambitious, a trait which is not always readily visible in him. Relationships Friends and Allies *NEX *Nex *Echelon *Aexias Enemies *Kethrye *Dark C Investigations *Thedar Chronn *Incommodo *Arkrak *Draeverian Joskiir Targets *Aexias - death faked *Grurlen - eliminated *Baron Stabbington - eliminated *Thedar Chronn - UNKNOWN Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vortixx Category:Mercenaries Category:NEX Category:Assassin